


i still care about you (way more than you could imagine)

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Where Mark freaks out the moment he receives a call about Jinyoung getting into  an accident





	i still care about you (way more than you could imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> it's another one of these!
> 
> prompt from tumblr: “you’re my emergency contact and i’ve been in an accident so you drop everything to come to the hospital” 
> 
> link to blog post: https://nadiahilker.tumblr.com/post/146473062490/post-break-up-au

Everything was going swimmingly well — Almost too well to be considered reality — when things take a whole one-eighty turn and shit hits the fan. 

One moment, he was lounging around in his pyjamas, hair still wet from the shower he just took, and the next, he receives a call from a hospital staff from a nearby hospital, calmly briefing him on how Jinyoung “has been in an accident but—”

He hangs up the second he hears the word “accident”, his brain only being able to focus on the negatives and totally ignoring the fact that the person on the other end of the line had more to say. Quickly rushing to his bedroom, heart beating at an abnormally fast pace and concern plaguing his mind, he pulls on the jacket hanging on the back of his chair, grabs his car keys and wallet and rushes out the door. He jumps into his car and speeds off to the hospital, the word _accident _being the only thing repeating in his mind, very much like a broken record, tapering off only when he arrives at the front desk of the A&E, throat dry and stomach twisted into a million of uncomfortable knots.

“H—”

“Where’s Park Jinyoung?” he questions in absolute urgency, cutting the nurse off, not caring for even a second that he probably looked very much like a madman right now, with his hair only half dry, his bangs sticking to his forehead and his unzipped jacket hanging loosely on his frame, revealing thin pyjamas which seemed to have been improperly buttoned at the front.

“Who are you?” the nurse questions, eyeing him suspiciously, and he has to fight the urge to roll his eyes and snap at her as he takes in a deep breath.

“I’m the emergency contact who was called to come here. Is he alright? The accident—”

“Mark?”

Mark’s heart nearly stops in his chest as he swivels around, a wave of relief washing over him as he spots the younger staring at him with slightly widened eyes. He marches over to the younger, with only one goal in mind.

“What are you—”

He cuts the latter off, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. “_Fuck, _you’re okay,” he breathes out, the knot in his stomach loosening. He pulls away from the hug, examining the younger from head to toe. “Is everything alright? Where did you get hurt? You’re definitely okay, right?” His bombardment of questions is stopped when he sees the bandage on the younger’s head and his eyes widen. “Did you hit your head? Oh my god, how did that happen? _I told you to be more careful when you’re driving but you never_—”

“_Hyung_,” Jinyoung says, placing the palm of his hand on his lips and shushing him. “I’m fine,” he says. “It’s just a small cut on the head, I’m not severely injured,” he elaborates, a small smile decorating his lips. “I wasn’t the driver. I was sitting in the passenger seat, and a small collision happened on the ride back home,” he explains. “You don’t have to worry, I’m alright.”

Mark stares at Jinyoung, a million scattered thoughts racing through his mind, and, unable to express how he feels with words, he opts to pressing his lips against the younger’s, ignoring the fact that they were in the middle of the A&E with patients and staff around them. It’s like the world has stilled around them as Jinyoung kisses him back, gently, almost as if it was a natural response of his — A response long ingrained within his mind.

Jinyoung’s the first to pull away, arms wrapped around the older’s waist as Mark’s hands cups hisface, eyes gazing into the former’s soul. “So,” he says, a smile spreading across his lips. “I take that you still care about me?”

Mark rolls his eyes at that, but he doesn’t make an effort to pull himself away, hands still cupping Jinyoung’s cheeks, unaware of the stares they were garnering, the gawking and the finger pointing from the patients, with the staff occasionally glancing curiously at the mismatched pair.

“I do,” Mark answers, firmly, “And I’ve never been more _fucking_ scared in my life. I thought…” he trails off, then lets out a sigh, unable to finish his thoughts off without breaking down. “I’m just glad you’re okay,” he says, finally pulling himself away from Jinyoung, albeit reluctantly. Jinyoung slips his hands into the older’s, keeping some skin to skin contact with him. The older could feel the warmth and for about a few months now, a small, genuine smile finally tugs at the corners of his lips. “I will drive you home,” Mark offers, and Jinyoung shakes his head, squeezing his hands gently.

“Can we… Go to your place instead? I want to catch up with you, if possible…” he says, and Mark’s heart does a leap, unable to contain himself as an unrestrained smile lights up his features.

“Of course,” he says, a bit too excitedly, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t have a care in the world as of this moment, because Jinyoung is all that matters. “You can leave now, right?”

Jinyoung nods, a relieved expression crossing his face.

Mark’s smile softens. “We… We have a lot to catch up on, don’t we?” he questions, the words lingering in the air for a few seconds as Jinyoung gazes at him, contemplatively, before nodding once again, smile matching Mark’s, except with a bit more fondness and a bit more affection layered over it.

“Yeah,” he affirms. “Yeah, we do.”


End file.
